New Life
by Goateeman
Summary: Jake moves from his beloved North Carolina to the infamous mountain town of South Park, Colorado. While there, he meets a small boy named Butters. When something horrible happens to his best friend, he'll be there for him, to comfort him, to love him.
1. Here we are

New Life ch 1

**(A/N) I was sitting at my desk, thinking to myself 'what if my 10 year old self was in south park?' Well, now both you and I will soon learn, cause that's what I'm doing with this story. Enjoy – Goateeman.**

_Journal 1: December 2nd, 7:37 P.M._

_In know diaries are for girls, but fuck it. When the world ends soon, a survivor needs to read the events up to that point. I'm moving to South Park, Colorado. You know, the place home to a kid so fucked up he made chili out of some other kid's parents. Home Black Friday battlefields, and home to Jesus Christ Himself. My dad's retiring from the Air Force, saying he's getting old (Apparently 35 is the new old.) He's getting a job as a commercial pilot over in South Park, its supposed to bring in a lot of money for him, Me, and my Mom. Besides the fact South Park is fucked up beyond anything, I just don't want to leave. I love North Carolina. I've lived here my entire life(although you couldn't tell at first. I mean, I don't have a southern accent, and I HATE Nascar.) I don't want to make new friends either, Goddammit. My friends here are awesome. My redneck friend Patrick would have his dad take him and me to his house in the woods and shoot shit. Honestly, rednecks have a bad reputation (but the incest is unforgivable) Maybe I'm being too pessimistic. Maybe this will be good for me. Well journal, next I write in you, I'll be in South Park, pray for me please._

Jake had just finished his journal entry when his mother walked into his empty room.

"Ready honey?" His Mother said, standing in the doorway.

"I guess so. I really don't want to leave Mom."

"I don't want to leave either sweetie, but it'll be good for us." Jake gathered his remaining things into his backpack and left the house he had lived in for so long. As both he and his parent's drove off, he kept staring at the house, until it passed over the horizon. The drive to the airport was long, and Jake had nothing to do. He tried playing eye-spy with his parents, but there was nothing much around him besides trees and highways. Once they finally arrived, they went through security. Nothing big happened this time. One time when Jake was 8 his mom was detained because she refused to give up her bottle of Pepsi. God she loved Pepsi. Once they were on the plane, Jake decided that now was a better time than ever to catch some sleep. As he slowly fell into a slumber, his parents talked about their future in the infamous little mountain town.

"Austin, are sure this is a good idea, moving to South Park.?" Jake's mother asked.

"Well we can't exactly turn back now. Look, I know how crazy South Park is, but I can't give up 55 grand a year now can I?"

"But what about Jake?"

"I...don't know. He'll just have to adapt." The two went on their phones, and eventually fell asleep. At three in the morning, the pilot woke everyone up in the plane, telling them they would be arriving in five minutes. Jake went back to sleep, and his parents cleaned their seats of trash and their things. The plane finally landed. Jake's mother carried Jake in her arms out of the plane. Jake's parents grabbed their luggage in the airport, and got into a taxi waiting for them. They drove from Denver into the mountains. An hour later they finally arrived in South Park. The cab driver pulled up to their new house and dropped them off.

"Well...here we go." Jake's dad Austin said, opening the door. All their things had already been placed down where Jake's parents asked. Good thing they shipped their things in advance. Jake's mom placed Jake in the couch and his parents explored the house. It was, average. An average sized living room, kitchen and bedrooms. At least all their decorations and furniture was there, that helped making it feel more like home. Jake's mom carried him upstairs to his room. She tucked in the already sleeping child, and closed the door.


	2. First Friend

New Life ch 2

Journal 2: December 3rd 7:11P.M.

_Well, I'm here in South Park. When I woke up a few minutes ago, I was freaked out. My mom just dropped me in this room that isn't arranged at all like my room. I was like "where the hell am I?" But I got myself oriented. My room is a lot bigger now. There was barely enough room to walk in my old room. But now, the guys who moved all my stuff in here at to find a way to spread all the shit in my room its so big. I just noticed something. Now that I'm writing on my desk, my handwriting is a lot better. Huh. Well, Mom's making waffles, can't pass those up._

Jake closed his 'man journal' he called it, and went down stairs. Jake was surprised that the people moving all his family's shit were able to decorate it so good. They even put his favorite picture of himself on the coffee table, that was a nice touch. Jake entered the kitchen, and was overwhelmed with the smell of homemade waffles.

"How'd you sleep son?" Austin asked Jake as he sat at the dinner table.

"Like a baby."

"That's good." Jake's mom put the freshly made waffles on the table, and everyone ate.

"So dad, when are you starting your new job here?"

"Monday, why?"

"Really? Monday is only two days away. They should at least give you some time to get used to everything here."

"I know, but we're going to need the money, because we all know a nuke or something will blow up in this town or something equally fucked up."

"Austin!" Jake's mom exclaimed "Don't swear in front of our son."

"Fine. Hey Jake, now that you're done with breakfast, you should go outside, explore a little."

"So, I haven't even left the house once, and already you want me to explore this infamously crazy town? Great parenting skills dad." Jake washed his plate and went back upstairs to change. He grabbed a light blue jacket, and black sweat pants, and kept his white on his white t-shirt. He went downstairs, said goodbye to his parents, and went outside. Jake was hit with a blast of coldness, and boy how he basked in it. He hated the humid, hotness in North Carolina, so this was a pleasant change. He walked on the sidewalk and decided to go left, until something interesting was going on. Right outside of his neighbor's house, a fat kid was yelling at a smaller, blonde-haired kid.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YO WON'T HELP ME?!" The fat kid in a red jacket yelled, pushing the blonde in a turquoise jacket to the ground.

"I-I-I'm sorry Cartman, b-b-b-but I don't want to get grounded helping you a-a-a-again." Jake felt pity for the small child. He had never seen a kid so afraid before, so Jake decided to confront this 'Cartman' asshole.

"Hey!" Jake yelled walking over to him "Is it really necessary to push that kid?"

"Stay out of this new kid. This doesn't involve you." Cartman snapped, turning back to the blonde kid.

"Well now it does. Stop fucking with that kid, or I'll fuck with you."

"Oh, look at high-and-fucking-mighty over here. I'll give you one last chance leave new kid." Jake stood his ground.

"Well Butters, I'm afraid you'll have to witness me beating the shit out of this new kid" Cartman said in a fake disappointed voice. "Well, give me your best shot bra. You can't fucking handle this bra..." Jake had enough of this kid, so he bitch-slapped him square in the face. The kid then started to cry and ran off.

"Pussy!" Jake yelled as the kid ran away. "You okay kid?" Jake asked the small blonde boy, who was apparently called Butters.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Y-you didn't have to do that." Butters said. Jake didn't like the guilty tone of Butters' voice.

"Hey, don't feel guilty. I'm more than glad to bitch-slap anyone who's an asshole." Jake held out his hand and helped Butters up.

"Thanks, um..."

"Jake, my name's Jake."

"Thanks Jake, I'm Butters." The two started to walk, and talk about themselves.

"So, you're from North Carolina?" Butters said in awe.

"Yep, I'm surprised you haven't made any incest jokes, or mock the fact that North Carolina was build on a literal swamp."

"And, your dad was in the Air Force?"

"Yep, trained fighter pilot. Hey, you have a bit of blood on your face."

"Oh hamburgers, now I'm going to get it!"

"Why?"

"Dad said if I come home with any injures he'll ground me." Jake was puzzled by that statement.

"So let me get this straight, you get grounded, even though you're the victim?"

"Yeah, My dad's unfair."

"I'd ought to kick him in the balls for being an asshole like that, no offense."

"None taken."

"Hey, what was that Cartman kids yelling at you about?"

"He wanted me to help him get to Maine, so he could kill Steven King."

"Why the fuck would he do that?"

"The movie 'IT' scared the crap out of him, so he wanted revenge."

"Well it only took me five minutes to find my first fucked up thing about this town."

"Well, you're in for a lot more new kid, I mean Jake."


	3. What a wonderful few hours

New Life ch 3

"So Butters, you want come over to my house?" Jake said, hoping his new blonde friend would say yes.

"Oh I don't know, my parents might ground me for playing with a stranger." Butters looked down to his feet in disappointment.

"Well they don't have to know now do they? Look Butters, I don't see how your parents can be THIS controlling. So, just don't tell them, all right? Do it for your new friend."

"O-okay Jake." The two walked back towards Jake's house, but stopped outside when saw the Cartman kid yelling at three other kids.

"WELL FUCK YOU GUYS THEN." The fat and angry kid yelled as he slammed the door of his house on the three other children. The three boys stepped down from the porch, and spoke about how much of an asshole Cartman was.

"What was that about?" Butters asked as him and Jake approached the three other boys.

"Cartman's mad that some new kid bitch-slapped him, and tried to convince us to help get revenge on the kid. We said no, now he's on his period because of it." One of the kids, wearing a green hat explained. "Oh, so this must be the new kid Cartman was talking about, I'm Kyle." The boy said, shaking Jake's hand. "That's Stan" Kyle said pointing to the boy in a red and blue poof ball hat "And that's Kenny" Kyle said pointing to a kid in an orange parka that covered his most of his face.

"Dude that was pretty sweet you slapping Cartman like that" Stan commented.

"Well I'm not one to stand by when assholes pick on those weaker then themselves. Hey, me and Butters are going to my house and play some video games, you boys want to come along?" Jake asked.

"Sure, why not." The three boys said in unison. The five boys walked into Jake's house, and were greeted by Jake's parents, who were shocked by all the new friends Jake made so quickly.

"Hello boys, I'm, Austin, Jake's dad, and this here's my wife Claire." The boys said hello and went upstairs to Jake's room.

"Holy shit dude, you have your own flat screen AND game console. That's awesome" Kyle said, admiring Jake's room.

"Yep, I never have to argue with my parents to use the TV. Now…" Jake sat in his swivel chair, with his notebook in hand. "You boys sit down on the bed, and tell me about yourselves, and your wacky adventures, because I want to know what I'm in for."

"Uh, okay." Stan said, confused by the strange request.

The boys told Jake about themselves. Kyle was Jewish, Stan's dad would get into all sorts of trouble, and Kenny explained that he can't die, which Jake dismissed as bullshit. Then came the wacky adventures these children had. Butters told how he had to escort the spirit of Biggie Smalls to hell on earth 2006, Kyle and Stan talked about the "Cthulhu incident" and Kenny basically said he was poor.

"Now that we've got the formalities out of the way, tell me what Cartman had in mind to get back at me."

"Well" Kenny explained "He said he was going to find your deepest, most shameful secrets, and air them out to the kids at school."

"Well he's going to have a fuck load of a hard time with that. I'm a pretty open guy. I admit I jack off, I tell people I don't like them straight to their face, and I'm good with a gun if that fat fucker comes anywhere close to my house. Now, let's play some fucking video games." The boys played various racing, fighting, and fps for about two hours. The boys were surprised when Butters beat most of them at everything, so surprised were they, that they accused him of cheating. It was 9:00 and dark so the boys left soon after. After Jake cleaned up the mess of empty chip bags and soda cans, he went down stairs for some real food. Jake sat at the kitchen table, and was handed a plate of spaghetti by his mother.

"So son, it sounded like you have fun with your new friends." Austin said, sitting down his plate of spaghetti.

"I sure did." About fifteen minutes later, Jake finished dinner and went upstairs to write in his "man journal"

_Journal 3 December 3__rd__ 8:21 P.M.\_

_Well today has been eventful to say the least. I made four new friends today, FOUR! All in the space of about twenty minutes. Their names are Stan, Kyle, Kenny, and Butters. They're all cool, but Butters is the one that really grasps my attention. He's so timid, and afraid. I don't know why, maybe it has something to do with his parents. When he talks about them, his voice indicates he fears them, like their abusive authority figures. I also noticed a small scar just below his right eye, maybe abuse? I don't know, I just worry for the kid. He's so innocent, he needs someone to protect him, and if his parents won't do that then I will god dammit. I need to get proof that his parents don't hurt him, just to clear my conscience. I also made my first enemy today, some fatass kid named Cartman, I don't know if that's his first name or last name or whatever. I saw him yelling at Butters and pushing the poor boy. So I went up to him and bitch-slapped the cocksucker right in his fat stupid head. Kenny told me he's trying to uncover my deepest and darkest secrets, but the thing is I don't have any. And if he comes within walking distance of my house, I'll cap the bitch with my dad's 9mm. Tomorrow's Sunday, so I hope this town's priest isn't a child molester. _

**A/N - The last chapter's journal entry said 7:11 P.M when it was supposed to say A.M. But I took the ball and ran with it. So if anyone is confused about what time this chapter takes place in, Its in the P.M. Anyway, hoped you enjoyed it - Goateeman **


	4. I BROKE MY LEG

**Hey guys, I wont be able to update for a while. Why? Because I broke my goddamn leg. I hope you understand – Goateeman **


	5. Chapter 5

New Life ch 4

Once more the sun rises over South Park, shining through Jake's window and into his face, waking him up. Jake rubbed his eyes, and looked at his alarm clock, 8:45 A.M. In two hours both he and his parents would arrive at church. Jake slumped out of bed and went on his computer. He checked through his emails to see he had revived any. He did in fact, two of them, one from his friend Patrick, and one from...Cartman. How the hell did that bastard he his email address? Jake brushed it aside, and read Patrick's email.

_Sup man_

_Its no fun around here without you no more. School's so fucking boring now, and my favorite shootin' buddy's 1500 miles away. Anyway, I hope y'all can bare the cold up there, I hear you can freeze y'alls balls up there. _

_See ya maybe: Pat_

"Well at least he remembers me." Jake said to himself. Now it was time for Cartman's email, oh god what could it be? Jake clicked on it and read the message.

_Dear new kid_

_I wouldn't go to church if I were you._

_Heed this warning: Eric_

So that was his first name. Jake wondered what Cartman had planned at church, considering what Cartman is capable of, he needed to prepare. Jake grabbed his backpack and pulled out his secret weapon, a survival knife Patrick gave to him on his tenth birthday. Jake could still remember what Patrick said once he received the weapon.

"_Use this if anyone fucks with you, it'll scare 'em off."_

The four inch folding blade was capable of cutting through twigs, rope, or flesh if one was to be attack by a wild animal, now it may be put to good use, but hopefully it didn't have to come to that. Putting the blade into church pants and went downstairs for breakfast. Jake sat at the table, and poured himself a bowl of cereal, his favorite in fact, Cinnamon Toast Crunch. If Jake was stranded on a desert island with only one food source, it'd be that fucking cereal. As Jake ate, his parents talked about the priest at South Park's church, Father Maxi.

"I here this guy's good" Austin said "He even changed Vatican Law, he's the once that made it okay for priests to have intercourse."

"How the hell did he do that?" Claire asked. After all, catholic law can be changed, can it?

"He went to the catacombs of the Vatican, and received the lost doctrine." Austin explained, as if anyone was supposed to know.

"Well, I'm sure he'll make a fine priest for our family." The family finished their breakfast and got dressed in their "Sunday-best." For Jake, it was a dark blue polo shirt and black khakis. His parents were also dressed fancy, and were ready. It was only 9:15 and church didn't start until 10:00, but Jake's parents wanted to meet the priest before the service began. The little family got into Austin's 1990 Camero, and drove off. They arrived at the church ten minutes later, and to their luck, barely anyone was there. The family walked in and were greeted by Father Maxi.

"Hello there, you must be the Wesley's that just moved here. I'm Father Maxi."

"Nice to meet you Father, we've heard so much about you." Claire said, admiring the priest.

"And this must be Jake, nice to meet you." Father maxi said, extending his hand. Jake accepted the handshake offer.

"Say, you're not a pedophile are you?" Jake asked bluntly.

"Jacob Wesley!" His mother uttered in shock.

"Its okay ma'am. I've seen the corruption of the church first hand, and I guarantee I have never violated any child, ever." Jake and his parents walked off awkwardly into the pews.

"Jesus Christ Jake why'd you ask such a stupid question?" Austin asked, slapping Jake in the back of the head.

"I don't know about you, but I'd like to stay unmolested thank you very much. Look, I gotta go to the bathroom." Jake got up and made his way to the bathroom. Right as Jake was about to open the door, he heard someone yelling at someone in the bathroom.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO BRING TOYS TO CHURCH?!" A man yelled.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry dad, b-b-but..." That voice, that stuttering was unmistakable, it was Butters, and his dad.

"DONT 'BUT' ME YOU FUCKING DISGRACE!" Jake heard the boy's whimper as his father punched him in the stomach. Jake cracked open the door and saw Butter's dad pick the finely dressed boy up and throw him into one of the stalls.

"YOU ARE NOT TO COME OUT UNTIL THE SERVICE IS OVER!" Butter's dad stumbled out of the bathroom, ignoring Jake. After Butters' dad was out of sight, Jake rushed in and found Butters crying in the fetal position, covered in busies and blood coming out of his nose.

"Jesus Butters." Jake said standing over the blonde haired boy. Butters jumped when he heard Jake.

"J-J-Jake, what a-a-are you doing h-h-here?" Butters choked out.

"I came here to sell porno mags, why do yo think I came to a church dressed all fancy?" Jake said sarcasticly.

"I-I-I'm sorry..." Butters continued to sob into his arms. Jake felt bad for saying that. The poor boy took it seriously, Jake sat next to Butters, putting a hand on his shoulder,

"Hey, I didn't mean to be so mean, it was a joke. Just tell me what happened, we're friends here."

"W-well, I brought a toy to church, a-and I've been told not to, a-and this is my p-punishment."

"Butters, this isn't a punishment, this is down right child abuse. Look, your suit is covered in blood, your face is bruised to hell, we need to tell someone."

"NO!" Butters screamed "I can't let m-my parents go to prison. I'll be fine J-Jake. I'm used to this sort of thing. The service is about t-to begin, so go." Jake wanted to stay with the innocent victim, but he had to honor his wishes. Jake left the bathroom and sat next to his parents. Now the entire church was filled, and to Jake's luck, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny sat next to him.

"Hey dude!" Stan said.

"Sup" Jake said, trying to act like he didn't just witness an act of child abuse. "Hey, where's ky... oh yeah, Jewish."

"Holy shit dude there's blood on your shirt!" Stan said, pointing out the small stain on Jake's right sleeve.

"Is it that time of the month already?" Kenny joked. All the boys laughed as Father Maxi began to speak.

"Good morning everyone. Today's message, is about Hell. This place, as you may already know is home to ..." Father Maxi went on to explain how Hell is full of fire and brimstone and yadda yadda yadda. As the slightly overweight priest with flat brown hair and a double-chin continued to speak, Kenny passed Jake a piece of paper, it read: _Hell's no so bad once you've been. _This kid would not stop talking about how he can't die. An hour later, as service drew to a close, the children were taken to the confessions booth. First Stan went, then Kenny, and now it was Jake's turn. Jake entered the dark box and heard an oddly familiar voice.

"Forgive me father for I have sinned." Jake said.

"What was your sin?" The voice asked.

"Well, last week I yelled at my mom for not getting a new game."

"Okay." Jake could have sworn he heard giggling. "Is there anything else?"

"Yeah, There's this kid , and I worry for him. You see, his parents beat him, and when I confronted him about it, he told me not to tell anyone. I feel like if I don't help him, then I'm the one responsible for his abuse. But if I say something about it, I wouldn't be honoring his request."

"So this boy, do have any...feelings for him?"

"What? No!"

"I don't belive you."

"Look dude, I don't _like_ this kid, I just worry about him."

"Stop lying!" The voice commanded.

"That's it!" Jake got out of the confession box, and went to the box in front if it. He opened the door and saw none other than Eric Cartman.

"You motherfucker!" Cartman yelled.

"Nice try lard-ass." Jake said, pulling out his knife. "Now leave me alone, or I'll cut off you microscopic dick and feed it to you!"

"Like hell you will!" Jake took one step forward and the fat kid flinched. Jake laughed as Cartman made a run for it. Jake put away his knife and exited the church. Outside his friends were talking.

"Why was Cartman running like a pussy?" Stan asked Jake.

"That fucker was the one listing to or confessions. So I showed him my knife, and he ran to the hills."

"Dude, that is so badass." As the boys hung out, Austin socialized with Stan's dad Randy, and Kenny's dad Stuart.

"It looks like Stan and your son are good friends." Randy observed.

"So is Kenny." Stuart added.

"Hey, you want to hang out at the bar tonight?" Randy asked.

"I don't know, I got work tomorrow, and I could do without a hangover."Austin said.

"Please, pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top?" Randy flashed to popular puppy dog eyes, and Austin agreed.

"Alright, I'll go. I'll be there at 7:00"

"Good with us." Austin took Jake and his wife and left in their car. As they drove off, Jake saw Butters walk out of the church and into his parent's SUV.

"So where should go for lunch?" Claire asked, breaking Jake out his trance.

"Lets just eat at home." Jake said.

"He's right Claire, all the restaurants will be crowed to hell." The family went home and ate some deli sandwiches. Jake took his sandwich upstairs to his room and wrote in his journal about the day's events.

Journal 4 December 4th 11:10 A.M.

_Well I would say my first time at this town's church was good,but I can't. Because today, I witnessed a horrible crime. I saw Butters' dad abuse him right there in the church bathroom. He beat the absolute shit out of Butters. He had blood all over his suit, and his face was covered in bruises. His dad didn;t let him attend service because of that. Poor Butters. I would tell someone, but Butters told me not to. The boy has Stockholm syndrome. I need to persuade him to let someone know. Other than that, Stan invited me to stay at his house tonight, even though its a school night . Hopefully dad will say yes._

**A/N - I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much I enjoyed writing it. Like i said before, since I broke my leg, i wont be able to update as much as I'd like to. But, I'll get through it. See ya' later - Goateeman **


	6. long night

New life ch 5

8 hours later (7:00 P.M.)

Austin, now dressed in a black T-shirt and brown leather coat was now ready to meet up with South Park's finest "gentleman" at the local bar. Austin couldn't remember the last time he went to a bar. The only time he could recall was when he met Claire back in 01'. He was about to leave when Jake came up to him.

"Hey dad, can I go to Stan's house for a sleepover. All my other friends are over there." Jake asked.

"Isn't today a school night?"

"Yeah, but Stan said his mom would cook breakfast, and we would be out the door by 8:00 tomorrow ."

Austin, knowing he would be late if he argued with the child, agreed to allow Jake go to the sleepover. Jake thanked his dad and ran out the door with his essentials in his backpack. Austin watched the excited little boy run down the street and knock on Randy's house. Jake walked in and was out of sight. Austin said goodbye to his wife and got into Randy's car, then drove to the edge to town. Once there, the two barely found a parking space, the bar was packed. The football game was about to start. It was the Broncos vs the New York Giants. Austin walked into the bar and was meet with Kyle's dad Gerald.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Gerald, Kyle's dad."

"Hey, my name's Austin." He said in his noticeable southern accent. The three men sat a booth close to the TV and ordered their drinks. Randy was plain ol' canned beer, Gerald was vodka on the rocks, and Austin ordered Jack Daniels mixed with mountain dew.

"They brink you your drinks here, that's kinda kickass." Austin noted, receiving his drink.

"IKR?" Randy said.

"IKR?" Austin asked, confused that a grown man was using text short hand in real conversation.

"It means 'I know right?'" Randy explained.

"I know what what it means, I'm just wondering why you're using text short..." The bar erupted and cheers as the Broncos scored the first touchdown of the game. Austin didn't really give a shit about sports, he hated them in fact. To quote him "Sports are nothing but a bunch of sweaty cunts getting payed too much money to play with balls." As the game went, Gerald noticed Austin was acting a bit gloomy. He had already went through half the bottle of Jack and he seemed on the verge of vomiting.

"You okay Austin?" Gerald asked, concerned for his new buddy.

"I just...haven't drunk...in a while."

"You should really stop drinking then."

"But the numbness keeps me from viewing those fucking fags on TV." The bar went silent as Austin spoke those words.

"That's right, you heard me, football ain't nothin' but a bunch of fags playing with balls. YOU fucking fags shouldn't be watching that..." Austin then threw up on the bar's floor.

"And don't think I'm cleanin' that up, cause I ain't." Too drunk to fight them, Randy and Gerald escorted the drunk Austin out of the bar and into Gerald's car.

"We'll drive you home Austin, you've had WAY to much."

"But my car, what the fuck man, my fucking car."

"We'll get it later, now just relax." Austin, too weak to object, laid down in the back seat, and fell asleep.

**MEANWHILE AT THE SLEEPOVER**

The boys, dressed in their pajamas, were sitting on the couch in the living room, watching Terrance and Phillip.

"_Hey Terrance, what did the rocket scientist say to the astronauts?"_

"_I don't know Phillip, what?"_

"_3..2..1.. blast off _"

Phillip jumped in the air and farted, using it as thrust to launch him even further in the air. The boys laughed.

"Man, I wish we had this back in NC." Jake said, taking a sip of his Pepsi.

"You're from North Carolina?" Kyle asked.

"Uh yeah. Go ahead, joke about the incest and rednecks." Jake said, expecting insults.

"Don't worry dude. We're not judgmental like that. I think its pretty cool you're from there." Kenny said.

"What's it like down there?" Stan asked, interested in what Jake would have to say.

"Well, it can get fucking blistering hot down there, the rednecks are cool once you get to know them, and the babes at the coast are hot as the fucking summer." Jake went on to tell stories about his adventures in North Carolina with his friend Patrick.

FLASHBACK

A nine year old Jake and his friend Patrick are walking through the woods, with BB guns.

"Hey, I bet ya' I can hit that bird up in the tree" Patrick said as he lifted his BB rifle to his shoulder. He aimed the weapon and pulled the trigger, knocking the bird out of tree and killing it.

"Nice shot" Jake said as the boys inspected the dead animal. Patrick picked a feather from the cardinal and put it in his pocket as a souvenir.

"Hey, its getting dark, we should get back your house." Jake said, making his way down the forest trail. A short walk later they could see the small trailer that Patrick and his family lived in. As they walked up to it, they heard a sound behind them.

"SHH! I think that's a bear" Patrick whispered.

"Bullshit." Jake turned around and indeed saw a bear at the edge of the forest 20 feet away.

"RUN!" The two young boys ran into the trailer and slammed the door. The bear was just outside, scratching at the door. Jake panicked. He began to hyperventilate. Patrick, being more level-headed, grabbed his dad's shotgun from his closet.

"Cover your ears!" Patrick warned. He aimed the shotgun at the door and fired. The pellets from the shotgun penetrated the door and hit the bear right in the face.

PRESENT

"And that's how Patrick killed a grizzly bear, while I acted like a pussy." Jake laughed at his own comment.

"Alright boys, time for bed." Stan's mom interrupted. It was 10:00, so the boys got their things and went upstairs. They set up their sleeping bags and went to sleep. As the boys slept, Randy and Gerald delivered Austin back to his house. His wife was already asleep, so the two men dropped Austin on the couch in the living room.

**A/N – In the first chapter I mentioned that this story is sort of autobiographical. So, yeah, the bear thing actually happened. Only Patrick in real life didn't shoot it, instead the bear got bored and ran off. Also, I decided that a broken leg isn't going to stop me from writing this story, so my updating of this story will not be altered. I hope you enjoyed – Goateeman **


	7. No, anything butt that

New Life ch 6

Journal 5 December 6th 12:22 A.M.

_Yesterday after church I was invited for a sleepover at Stan's house. I thought that was awesome, and it is. Kyle and Kenny were also invited and together, the four of us had a blast. Stan showed me his "war relics" from the time the boys played in some sort of fantasy game. I wasn't paying attention, I'm not into fantasy or RPGS. The only thing I recall was some kid who's name is "douchebag" I feel bad for that kid. Considering what he did, like aborting a snuke out of a gay man's anus, no douchebag would do that. Anyway, after that we went online and the boys showed me a viral video they made a few years back. It was video of Butters saying "I said what what in the butt" in various costumes and locations. But that got me thinking about Butters. Maybe on the bus I'll ask him if there's anyway I can help him, because he needs it._

Jake put his journal in his backpack and laid back down. The other three boys were already fast asleep, with Stan and Kyle sharing a bed, odd, and Kenny slept in a corner of the room next to the computer. He said he likes the heat it provides, what a weird child. Jake laid there, trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. Butters was the only thing that occupied his mind. He NEEDED to help that kid. As Jake looked around the room, he noticed a telescope near the window.

"Perfect" Jake said quietly to himself. He got up, and tip toed his way to the telescope. Luckily, Butters' house was right across the street, making eavesdropping an easy task. Jake took a look through the telescope and looked into Butters' room. It was dark, but there didn't seem to be anything wrong. But as Jake kept observing, he saw the 2nd story window open. It was Butters, holding a rope made from his bedsheets. He tied the rope to the gutter and climbed down to the ground.

"What the..." Jake saw the boy was shivering, he was still dress in his pajamas. The boy also had a backpack on, he was ready to travel. Jake watched as the boy walked down the street and go up to...Jake's house. Jake stopped spying on the blonde boy, grabbed his things, and wrote a note on why he left.

" _I had some business to take care of. See you at school – Jake_

Jake sneaked through the house and managed to leave without waking anyone. Jake ran down the street over to his house, watching the blonde boy stand on the porch, knocking on the door.

"Butters?" Jake asked when he was right behind Butters. Butters let out a small scream, he wasn't expecting Jake to be out here.

"J-Jake?What are you doing out h-here?" Butters asked, trying to compose himself.

"I could ask you the same question. Now, what are doing at my house man? I saw you climb out of your bedroom and everything."

"W-w-well I-I-I was w-w-wondering..." The blonde broke down right then and there. Butters sat on the stairs of Jake's house and cried. Jake, not wanting Butters to wake the neighborhood, sat next to the boy and let him sob into his jacket.

"Shh Butters, calm down. Now, what's wrong?" Jake said, dong his best to calm the boy. Butters gathered himself together, and took a deep breath.

"My d-d-dad Jake. H-he went t-too far this time."

"What did he do?"

"He...he...he..." Butters broke down again. Jake held the boy for about three minutes before he could continue.

"He...raped me Jake...he raped me." Jake sat their, dumbfounded by what he heard.

"I need help Jake" Butters looked directly into Jake's eyes "Please, help me."

**A-N – Shit just got real son! What will happen to Butters and Jake? Find out in the next chapter**


	8. I'm here for you

New Life ch 7

"Lets get inside Butters, its freezing out here." Jake unlocked the door a key under the welcome mat and went inside. He slowly closed the door, and was shocked to see his dad passed out on the couch, the room smelling of booze.

"Goddammit dad, of all the nights..." Jake ignored his father and took Butters upstairs to his room. Once he closed the door, Jake turned on his lamp light got out a spare notebook from his desk.

"Alright Butters, I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to describe the event for me." Butters eyes widened. He took a deep breath and told Jake just exactly what happened.

**1 HOUR AGO face**

"_GODDAMMIT BUTTERS!" Butters' dad yelled. "How many times have I told you not to leave the bathroom door closed at night?! What if I had to take a shit?!"_

"_I-I-I'm s-s-sorry dad, i-i-it won't happen again." Butters squealed as his father grabbed him by the throat._

"_Look at that face, that small, smooth, innocent face." Butters' dad took a big deep whiff of Butters._

"_Ah, smells just like strawberries, I bet you taste like one too." _

"_Dad, w-w-what are you doing?" Butters said as his dad licked him._

"_You're a pussy Butters, a big fat pussy, and I bet you feel like one too." Butters' dad threw Butters in the bathroom and locked the door. As Butters cowered in the bathtub his father undressed._

"_Dad, w-w-w-what are you..." Butters' dad was now fully naked, with an erect penis._

"_Oh I'm going to love this."_

Butters stopped, and began to tear up from there.

"H-h-h-he...did his thing then...and t-t-that's it."

"How did you escape?" Jake asked

"Well, he locked me in my room, and said he would be back, to k-k-kill me." Butters fell on to Jake again, crying. Watching this innocent little boy cry made Jake want to cry, but he had to be strong, he had to be for Butters.

"T-t-then I made that rope...and that's it."

"Now, is there any...'physical evidence' on you? I got a camera, so now's the chance to document it. Look what I'm saying is...i have to take pictures of your bunghole." Butters eyes again widened.

"Uh, um, uh...are you sure?"

"I have to Butters, I wont judge. Now...take off your pants."

Jake then photographed the "region" where Butters was molested. There was obvious traces of semen, and the anal canal was stretched. Jake also took pictures of various scars Butters had received over the years: A small scar under his right eye when he was assaulted in the church, another small scar under his left nipple from a belt buckle, and a nasty one on his back from when his dad had cut him with a piece of glass from a window he smashed Butters against.

"Jake, he's going to kill me, what should we d-d-do."

"Don't say that Butters, I'll make sure you're okay. Now, we need to get to the police station. I'll wake my mom, okay?"

"S-sure, that's okay" Jake along with Butters went into his mom's room and woke her up.

"Jake? What are you doing here? Its almost one in the morning, is something wrong?"

"Mom, we need you to drive us to the police station. My friend here, his dad...he um...raped him." Claire's heart dropped at the sound of those words.

"Jake, are you sure, you have to be 100% sure about this."

" I'm sure, I even have pictures, look." Jake showed his mom the gruesome photos, and she almost vomited.

"Alright, I'll take you two. Lets hurry." Claire got dressed out of her night gown into street clothes. She ran down stairs and out the door. The kids got in her SUV and drove off into town. As they drove past Butters house they saw Butters' dad standing on the porch, holding a handgun. The second he saw Butters in the backseat he opened fire.

"BOYS GET DOWN!" Claire said as she sped of. Luckily, they managed to escape unharmed. Butters was grasping Jake, almost chocking him.

"Butters. BUTTERS!" Jake pushed Butters off as the two sat up.

"I'm s-s-sorry Jake, its just..."

"Not so hard, okay." Jake invited Butters back into his arms. Butters blushed, but accepted his offer. Jake held the small child, feeling pity, and...love for the boy. Claire looked through her rear view mirror, and smiled. She wanted to say "awe" but its best not to ruin the moment.

**A/N – Damn, it was hard for me to write this chapter. Now I have a vision of Butters' dad raping him. *sigh*** **anyway. Were you shocked by Jake's actions, or did you see it coming a mile away? Will Jake and Butters grow into a couple? What will happen to Butters' dad? Find out next chapter - Goateeman**


	9. Revelation

New Life ch 8

Jake and Butters just sat there, embracing one another. The two always knew they liked each other, it just took a traumatic event to truly bring them together. Their embrace was halted, however, when Jake got a phone call from Stan

"Hello?" Jake asked over the phone

" _Dude, where are you?! Butters' dad just shot at a car going down the street. Cops are all over the place, and Butters' dad locked himself in his house."_

"Dude, me and Butters were in that car, we're on our way to the police station right now."

"_Well what the fuck is going on?"_

"Um, Butters's dad...raped him..." There was brief silence over the phone, Stan only responded by saying "damn" and hung up.

"Who was that?" Butters asked.

"Just Stan." Jake said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"Jake, I just want to say thanks." Butters said, grabbing hold of Jake's hand.

"For what?"

"For...everything. You're the first person who's ever, well, actually liked me, not just pretending to out of pity."

"Well, I, um...I got nothing. I'm not good with words, so...just kiss me already!" And so the two young boys kissed. Nothing special or wild, just small, quick kiss on the lips. The boys blushed as Claire parked into the police station.

"Lets go boys" Claire said, opening the backseat for the kids to get out, child-locks *sigh*. The three walked in to the police station, and meet up with sergeant Yates.

"I noticed the bullet holes on the side of your car, you here for that?" The sergeant asked.

"Kinda. Look, this young boy has been molested by his father, and we need help." Claire said.

"I'm afraid we can't do much right now. I have almost every cop in town dealing with a gun-wielding psycho in the suburbs."

"Wait, that's the man were talking about!"

"Really? Well, I need the victim to fill out some paperwork." Yates then took Butters to his desk and asked him questions about his "incident."

**MEANWHILE**

The police had the entire block closed off, with SWAT and regular police standing outside Butters' house, heavily armed, and various news channels reporting the incident. Butters, Jake, and Claire were watching.

"Sir, please surrender, and we all walk away unharmed." A SWAT officer yelled over a megaphone. Butters' dad Stephen, opened a window and yelled:

"LINDA WOULDN'T WANT THAT!"

"What is that guy talking about?" A random SWAT officer asked.

"I don't fucking know?" The cop with the megaphone said.

"Perhaps I can explain." Suddenly, seemingly out of nowhere, Morgan Freeman appeared behind the congregation of police officers, ready to explain Stephen's actions.

"You see, Stephen up there used to be a normal, loving husband to his wife Linda. Then two, of course, had a son, whose name is Butters. This child was ever so loved by Linda, that Stephen became jealous." As Freeman spoke, Stephen walked outside and listened to Freeman, the cops ignoring him.

" This intense jealousy went on for ten agonizing years, before Linda, sadly, was diagnosed with breast cancer. It took a mere three months before the cancer got the better of poor Linda. Her dying words were said not to Stephen, but to Butters, she said 'know I will always be with you, so don't cry my sweet angel' before she flat-lined. Her death drove Stephen over the edge, making him an abusive, and neglectful father to Butters. But tonight, he saw what similarities between Linda and Butters. The blonde hair, the soft rosy cheeks, and always cheerful smile. For a few minutes Stephen thought he had been reunited with his beloved wife, and wanted to celebrate."

"Damn, just...damn." The cops said together. "But that doesn't excuse him raping a ten year old boy." One of the cops said.

"Oh I know that." Freeman said "Lock the bastard up and throw away the key. I'm now needed elsewhere." Then, a cloud of smoke engulfed Freeman, and when the smoke cleared, the man vanished. The cops turned around to see Stephen there, standing there with only underwear on."

"Cuff the child molesting cocksucker!" The SWAT officers pummeled Stephen and arrested him.

**AT THE POLICE STATION**

The three just sat in their seats, speechless.

"Well, I guess that's it." Butters said, getting up from his seat. "Now where will I go? I don't have any parents to care for me."

"Well..." Claire said "Your always welcome in our family." Butters stopped in front of the exit, turned around, and hugged Claire. Jake also joined in.

"Welcome to the family Butters." Claire said.

"Thank you, mom."

**A/N – Wow, this is with out a doubt the best story I've ever written. I hope you guys enjoyed this wonderful little tale. And for my next wonderful little tale, I hope you like zombies. - Goateeman.**


End file.
